charas_sandbox_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
SU/Amethyst
"Amethyst" is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is one of the main characters of Steven Universe. Personality Amethyst is chilled-out, fun-loving and laid-back, often seen napping or eating, even though she doesn't need to. She is also very impulsive and has a short-fuse. She can be seen as childish by others, due to her not showing much responsibility for her actions and choosing to have fun instead of doing important tasks. Appearence Amethyst is short and stocky and has pastel violet skin. Her long, thick, messy hair is very pale indigo and her bangs cover one of her eyes, the latter of which are a very dark shade of blue. Debut Amethyst wears a grayish blue, oversized, off-shoulder tank-top, with a more form-fitting black tank-top underneath. She wears black leggings with irregular star cutouts on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. Second Amethyst wears a black, oversized tank-top, some grayish blue leggings with black star shapes on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. Notably, her tank-top has a few rips around the sides of the waist area. Third Amethyst wears a white oversized tank-top with a jagged hem, some black leggings with grayish blue star shapes on her knees, as well as grayish blue ankle boots. It can be noted that her covered eye is now squinted. Current Amethyst wears a black tank-top with a vaguely triangular tear that reveals her gemstone, a pair of grayish blue shorts that seem to be poorly cut, revealing Very pale indigo rips, as well as white ankle boots. Abilities TBA Fusions Like any other gem, Amethyst is able to fuse with other gems. Following is a list of the known fusions that include her: *When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. *When fused with Garnet, they form Sugilite. *When fused with Pearl and Garnet, they form Alexandrite *When fused with Steven, they form Smoky Quartz. *When fused with Steven, Pearl and Garnet, they form Obsidian. **When fused with Rose, Pearl and Garnet, they instead presumably form Obsidian. Gemstone Design Gallery Skin: Eyes: This is Amethyst's original form- The one she took when she first formed in the Prime Kindergarten. When she was "reset" by Spinel with the gem rejuvenator in "Steven Universe The Movie", she regenerated in this form. In this regeneration, Amethyst has short, disheveled hair, and her body appears to be divided into various segments, notably her wrists, elbows, shoulders, knees, ankles, thighs, waist, and neck. Her torso is a color, while her pelvis is . She also appears to not have toes. |image2 = Unknown Past Amethyst.png |text2 = Unknown Past Amethyst Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown when she had this regeneration, however we see its silhouette when she is regenerating in "Reformed", right after her original form but right before her 80's form. This regeneration has only been seen in silhouette form, but there are still many details that can be made out from it. Notably, her hair is long but shaggy, a portion of it even resembles a lightning bolt shape. |image3 = Flashback Amethyst.png |text3 = Flashback Amethyst Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, however it is known that she had it during the 1980's/1990's. In this regeneration, Amethyst has hort hair, as well as a short, grayish blue sleeveless dress with a short, black shawl underneath, framing her gemstone. She also wears baggy black pants and white ankle boots. |image4 = Past Amethyst.png |text4 = Past Amethyst Hair: Skin: Eyes: It is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, however it is known that it was prior to Steven's birth. In this regeneration, Amethyst wears a grayish blue, oversized, loose long-sleeve t-shirt, with a more form-fitting black tank-top underneath. She wears black leggings with star cutouts on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. |image5 = Amethyst I.png |text5 = Amethyst Hair: Skin: Eyes: Although it is unknown exactly when or how she got this regeneration, it is known that it was sometime after they started building Steven's room, but before Steven moved in. In this regeneration, Amethyst wears a grayish blue, oversized, off-shoulder tank-top, with a more form-fitting black tank-top underneath. She wears black leggings with irregular star cutouts on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. |image6 = Amethyst - With Legs For Arms.png |text6 = Amethyst - With Legs For Arms Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Reformed", after she is poofed by The Slinker for the first time. In this regeneration, Amethyst has legs where she would normally have arms. She wears a grayish blue, oversized, off-shoulder tank-top, with a more form-fitting, long sleeved black top underneath, with irregular star cutouts on her "elbows". She wears black leggings with the same irregular star cutouts on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. (which she wears both in her bottom feet and her top feet) She also has an incredibly oversized left ear, which would normally be covered by her hair. |image7 = Amethyst - As Pearl.png |text7 = Amethyst - As Pearl Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Reformed", after she is poofed by The Slinker for the second time. In this regeneration, Amethyst's hair is styled in a point at the back like Pearl's, however it is much longer. She is wearing black shorts underneath a short grayish indigo tunic with a cutout in her chest that perfectly shows her entire gemstone. Over it, she has a violet sash around her waist, tied into a large bow behind her. For footwear, she wears light violetish periwinkle socks, as well as oversized white ballet slippers. |image8 = Muscle Amethyst.png |text8 = Muscle Amethyst Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Reformed", after she is poofed by The Slinker for the third time. In this regeneration, Amethyst wears a grayish blue, oversized, off-shoulder tank-top, with a more form-fitting black tank-top underneath. She wears black leggings with irregular star cutouts on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. Her hair is very messy and wild, and her left arm and right leg are incredibly large and muscular. Her fingernails nails are now visible, and are pale lavender. |image9 = Amethyst II.png |text9 = Amethyst 2 Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Reformed", after she is poofed by The Slinker for the fourth time. In this regeneration, Amethyst wears a black, oversized tank-top, some grayish blue leggings with black star shapes on her knees, as well as white ankle boots. Notably, her tank-top has a few rips around the sides of the waist area. |image10 = Amethyst 3.png |text10 = Amethyst 3 Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Crack The Whip", after she is poofed by Jasper. In this regeneration, Amethyst wears a white oversized tank-top with a jagged hem, some black leggings with grayish blue star shapes on her knees, as well as grayish blue ankle boots. It can be noted that her covered eye is now squinted. |image11 = Amethyst 4.png |text11 = Amethyst 4 Hair: Skin: Eyes: This regeneration happens in "Change Your Mind", after Opal is poofed by Yellow Diamond in "Together Alone". In this regeneration, Amethyst wears a black tank-top with a vaguely triangular tear that reveals her gemstone, a pair of grayish blue shorts that seem to be poorly cut, revealing Very pale indigo rips, as well as white ankle boots. |bg = #AB47BD |font = #DEE2FF }} }}